The Devil's Right Hand
by I'm A Fluffy Panda
Summary: Worn down by disillusionment and betrayal, Arthur Morgan firmly believes nothing good will be granted in this life or the next. But, she thinks otherwise.


_September 1899_

If there was one thing she needed most in this moment, it was a nice, warm bowl of stew. Lily smiled at the thought of what she left simmering at home. Carrots, potatoes, chicken, thyme, and rosemary; their flavors mingled together to create a delectable amalgamation. She caught herself nearly drooling.

It had been a long night, despite its awe-inspiring events. Not more than 30 minutes ago, she had been assisting a couple in delivering their first child. A baby girl, at that. The labor proved to be long, lasting an agonizing 15 hours. By the time Lily handed the girl to her mother, she felt as if she would pass out then and there. But upon witnessing the husband and wife gaze upon their firstborn with such adoration and love, her fatigue seemed to vanish. But now it had seeped back into her bones.

She urged her horse, Cobalt, onward in a trot. The sooner she could get home, the better. Then from behind her, a soft whine sounded. She slowed Cobalt to a stop and turned around in her saddle. Her heart broke instantly.

"I'm sorry, my friend." She called, feeling guilt well up within her. An annoyed bark was her response. Beau, her Australian shepherd, heeled to her right side. He looked up at Lily and huffed, as if he disapproved of her actions. Apparently, she was going at too quick a pace for her furry friend.

"Oh, don't give me that, Beau. Besides, we're almost home."

At the word _home_, Beau began wagging his tail, then took off toward the trail's fork a few miles ahead of them. Lily laughed and shook her head. She urged her mount to a trot again, only this time, she made sure she was going at a reasonable pace.

"He's so spoiled, don't you think?" Lily mused, noticing the ears of her Dutch Warmblood perking up. Then they fell flat.

Cobalt began to prance in place while nervously tossing his head. She felt his body underneath her stiffen. His muscles tensed and the white of his eyes gleamed.

"Hey, hey… What's wrong?" Lily soothed. Despite her attempts at calming her mount, Cobalt could not relax.

_Bang!_

Lily furrowed her arched brows. _A gunshot?_

_Bang! _

The alarmed barks of Beau confirmed she wasn't merely hearing things in the dead of night. They heard several more gunshots before Beau bolted toward the source of them, up the path they came from. Shocked, Lily quickly called the dog to heel. But stubborn as he was, he ignored her beckoning, running even faster than before. She released a quick sigh, then nodded once.

"Let's go!" She commanded, nudging Cobalt's sides with her heels until they broke into a brisk gallop. At this point, Beau had completely disappeared from her sight. She followed the dog's pawprints and sounds until they reached the base of a small mountain. Lily's eyes widened at the sight.

The bodies of several men were scattered before her. Blood from their wounds oozed into the grass underneath them, painting the blades red. Lily quickly dismounted, and rushed to the man first within her sights, picking up her skirts as she went. A bullet wound had torn his left side. Tenderly placing her fingers on the side of his neck, she hoped and prayed for a pulse.

Nothing.

A silver gleam in the moonlight caught her eyes, causing her to look down at the left side of his chest. Pinned to his suit jacket was a badge. She wiped away the droplets of blood with the hem of her skirt and read the words etched into it.

_Pinkerton Detective Agency_.

She sank into the grass, her heart feeling heavy. It was then she was able to get a closer look at him. He was young. Too young. In fact, the man looked to be close to her age. There were hardly any wrinkles on his peaceful face. Some strands of his red, curly hair fell in front of his face. Lily gently brushed them aside.

"Rest well…" Lily solemnly whispered, then she cleared her throat. Her eyes burned as she tried to prevent the tears from sliding down her cheeks. There was no one here to save, she decided. With a dejected sigh, she slowly stood up. _I had failed them all_.

Just as she was about to call for Beau, the namesake scrambled down the trail of the mountain.

"There you are, you stupid, silly boy!" She exclaimed. Lily knelt in front of him and scratched his head. Beau barked loudly and turned toward the beginning of the path.

"W-what are you doing, Beau?!" Lily scolded. "Let's get going!"

Just as before, Beau did not heed her calls. However, he stopped and turned his head toward her. After sensing Lily wasn't going to move, he barked once more and whimpered. Taking hints that the dog wanted her to follow him, she did just that. Once the pair reached the top, Lily's thighs burned, and her heart raced. Still, Beau was frantically running, periodically sniffing the gravel as he went. The rocky trail began to flatten and soon, they came upon something, rather, _someone_. It was here that the dog stopped and laid at the feet of the man in front of her.

"Dear God."

He looked broken and bloody. His face had been viciously beaten, marked by the deep purple bruise sitting on his right cheekbone. Another bruise was also beginning to form on his left eye. Several cuts marred his forehead and the bridge of his nose.

Lily knelt beside him and gingerly placed her hands on his shoulders, as if she was going to break him at the slightest touch.

"Mister?" She tried. No response. Lily pressed her left ear against his chest, long strands of hair falling over her eyes. To her relief, the man was still alive. "Mister, please, can you hear me?" She asked, sitting up. For a moment, she thought he moved.

"Y-yes… yes." He rasped.

"Can you move at all?"

The man weakly nodded. And at that, Lily nodded once in return.

"Well, come on, let's get you someplace warm and safe. We'll go back to my place." She asserted. She whistled for Cobalt. As they waited for her horse, Lily quickly checked for any other wounds. She winced once she saw the bullet hole that marked his left shoulder.

"What's your name? I'm Lily, Lily Armitage." She introduced as she struggled to heave the man up, being careful to avoid his shoulder. He groaned, leaning against her for support.

"Arthur…" He answered, clenching his teeth. "Arthur Morgan."

* * *

Ah yes, so it begins.

Who thinks this chapter is short? Me. It's me. I think it's short. WAY too short.

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! 3


End file.
